


Extraños

by LostAraLu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAraLu/pseuds/LostAraLu
Summary: Eran simplemente dos extraños en medio de un tumulto de gente que viaja en un vagón del metro. Dos personas completamente diferentes que un día simplemente cruzaron miradas.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3
Collections: Challenge Yourself: A Month Of Fanfiction 2017





	Extraños

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es parte del "Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio"~. Anteriormente publicado en Wattpad
> 
> Prompt del día 6: Extraños.
> 
> Yuri On Ice!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo M. y Sayo Y. Así como de estudios MAPPA. Únicamente la trama de este trabajo me pertenece. Gracias por leer.

El tren se detiene justo frente a él; tomando la pequeña maleta con su equipo de deporte dentro, sube al mismo vagón de siempre con los auriculares puestos. Camina mecánicamente al lugar de costumbre. Está ocupado, pero no importa, ha tomado tantas veces el metro que sabe que es así porque es temprano. Conoce las caras regulares y sabe perfectamente que su lugar quedara vacío en la siguiente estación.

Y justo así es, tras unos minutos la joven frente a él se pone de pie acomodándose la bufanda, lista para bajar. Le sonríe como siempre, buscando su atención. Jean le devuelve la sonrisa y le ve jugar con su cabello y pestañear coqueta al pasar a su lado. Realmente es bonita, sin embargo, Jean puede ofrecerle aquello que busca, después de todo, no le atraen las chicas.

Toma asiento sin pensar mucho en ello ni en nada en especial, se centra en la música, la melodía que desliza letra a letra concediéndole un respiro. Hasta que escucha el nombre de otra estación por los altavoces, entonces su concentración se rompe casi automáticamente, porque es necesario prestar atención a algo más; mira hacia las puertas que se abren, entre tanta gente la mayoría se le hace conocida pero él solo busca una cara. Y entre mil figuras de desconocidos emerge, adormilado, tranquilo, con los audífonos puestos y la chaqueta azul quizá dos tallas más grande.

Cruzan sus miradas antes de que el rubio tome asiento, como siempre, entre las dos jóvenes que le acompañan y cuchichean entre sí. Y siguen el viaje.

* * *

Eran simplemente dos extraños en medio de un tumulto de gente que viaja en un vagón del metro. Dos personas completamente diferentes que un día simplemente cruzaron miradas. Fue cosa de un segundo, pero podría decirse que a partir de ahí fue cuando notaron la presencia del otro.

Y simplemente los meses pasaron, y se volvió costumbre mirarse de vez en cuando coincidiendo. No hablaban, no se acercaban. Cuando el metro llegaba a donde debía, uno bajaba y otro continuaba su camino. Si alguno faltaba era notorio, pero no por eso importante.

Jean sabía que su nombre era Yuri y que era ruso, lo había escuchado decir a una de las chicas que siempre le acompañaban mientras platicaba animadamente en medio de su muy reducido grupo.

Su apariencia extranjera le había llamado la atención desde un principio, incluso había llegado a pensar en que sería un turista únicamente de paso, o alguien visitando la ciudad por algunos días con estancia en casa de un amigo, cosa que por supuesto había cambiado viéndolo todos los días ir en dirección a la escuela.

Para Yuri en cambio, Jean era un misterio. Únicamente sabía eso: que su nombre era Jean, y que siempre andaba solo. Ocasionalmente lo había visto encontrarse con algunas personas en el vagón, hablaban animadamente y luego simplemente seguían su camino. A leguas era un chico popular pero de alguna manera solitario.

Eran simplemente dos extraños, pero...

Las cosas entre ambos podían cambiar, tal vez un simple "hola", tal vez algo más que le haga voltear justo antes de salir del tren les llevaría a algo más.

Un encuentro fortuito.

Una pelea.

Una amistad pasajera o duradera.

¿Quién sabe?

Sus personalidades eran diferentes, ambos reservados muy a su manera.

El tiempo podría decirlo; que podrían odiarse en un principio, tal vez no soportarse, pero la misma curiosidad los podría llevar a no alejarse a pesar de todo. Después de todo Jean era optimista, le gustaban los retos y tenía su propio estilo para agradarle a la gente o para repelerla. Pero si algo quería podría conseguirlo.

Podría un día robarle una carcajada y tal vez descubriría un bosque en sus ojos y entonces... anhelaría algo con más ansias.

Tal vez Yuri podría encontrar aquello que le hace falta a su vida, una pequeña emoción, eso que le dice que está ahí realmente. Alguien que le haga enojar y querer destruirlo, pero que también _le destruya de vez en cuando._

Dos idiotas diferentes que tal vez un día en medio de una pelea de egos, admitirán que sienten algo por el otro.

Quizá Yuri gritaría lo molesto que está porque JJ no le haga suficiente caso, y Jean aprovechara eso para jugar sus cartas y volverlo una confesión.

Tal vez luego de eso se harían novios y entonces las cosas serían más divertidas, porque entonces tendrían algo de diferente en sus monótonas vidas. Algo más significativo incluso.

Descubrirían muchas cosas que odian y aman del otro. Tal vez los secretos del universo en una camioneta en medio de la nada. Escucharían música y pelearían por estupideces. Se odiarían de un momento a otro y descubrirían el cariño al no tenerse cerca.

Tal vez pasarían muchas cosas, pelearian y se separarían por un tiempo indefinido, que terminaría al encontrarse de nuevo por la calle, en una cafetería o incluso nuevamente en un vagón del tren. Podrían sucumbir a sus deseos, y dejarse sumergir en el placer que inconscientemente anhelaron o que simplemente no se animaron a admitir en su momento.

Podrían resolver todo con un café y un buen cigarro y volver a hacer sus vidas. Despertar cada mañana tras mudarse juntos y mirarse a la cara no como dos extraños sino como personas que han decidido compartir sus vidas con el otro. Posiblemente formalizarlo ante su familia, quizá casarse, quizá adoptar.

Besarse bajo la lluvia, tener sexo sin escrúpulos o simplemente permanecer en casa en un día lluvioso; platicar hasta altas horas de la noche, compartir la tina o salir de compras.

Podían tener una vida perfecta o con muchos errores, podrían pelear y reconciliarse, tener una relación desastrosa pero adictiva que simplemente les consumiera sin dejarles ver más.

Podrían necesitarse el uno al otro y sentir que están vivos sólo si están juntos.

Podían gobernar el mundo juntos.

O simplemente podían seguir siendo dos extraños.

* * *

El vagón se detiene lentamente y la estación es anunciada por los altavoces. Jean toma su maleta preparándose para su descenso, respira profundamente mientras la música resuena en sus oídos a través de los auriculares.

Las puertas del tren se abren mientras el espera frente a ellas, siente el aire gélido golpear su cara de inmediato. Apenas va a dar un paso fuera cuando lo escucha.

― ¡Hey, Jean!

Y mira hacia atrás.


End file.
